Dare to Love
by LeanneH
Summary: AU and a Dan/Blair story. They have known each other since forever, but one day, everything changes. She leaves, he stays. And years later, seems that the past found the present. Please read it! and review if you can


Well, what can I say

_Well, what can I say? It's my first story and I'm a Spanish speaker so I hope this isn't too bad (grammar and all that stuff). I'm really a Dan/Blair lover and I hope you really enjoy this._

_Uhm.. first, this is an AU. I'm trying not to make any out of character, but maybe you will find some changes. The most important are that, Jenny doesn't exist in the story. As it is explain below, Dan doesn't have any siblings. Blair does, just like in the book. But she only has Tyler, because he's the only Waldorf besides her. Then, the story starts in Connecticut, but then it's going to be developed in Manhattan. The other characters are going to appear later. And I think that's all for now. You will find out the rest later._

_Another thing is that this first chapter may seem a little shorter, but it just some kind of introduction. I promise make the rest larger._

_As I said before, I really hope you like this. And please, send reviews so I can now how I'm doing._

_And I was forgetting this. Disclaimer: Nothing from the original Gossip Girl is mine._

_Love,_

_Leanne._

-

**Chapter 1:**

_**The goodbye without a goodbye**_

Dan Humphrey was a weird boy. Black hair, average height, slim, with brown eyes… That was definitely him. He had a really strange sense of humor and also a special love for every existent word. His father, Rufus Humphrey, was a musician and his mother Alison, an artist. He didn't have any siblings and wasn't too social, either.

He had been watching TV since 10 pm, and around midnight, he heard a strange noise. Apparently, something hit his window, and when he saw the street, there was her, Blair, tears going down, standing in the dark.

Blair Waldorf was short, tiny and thin. She was amazingly beautiful with her small brown eyes, pale skin, long and curled brown hair, gorgeous smile and sympathetic personality. She was the daughter of a successful lawyer, Harold Waldorf and Eleanor, a nice woman who was developing her own line of clothes.

He went down stairs and found her with a long coat, crying loudly. He let her in, but she only hugged him. And they were like that for long minutes of silence.

Blair and Dan were best friends since they could remember. They knew all about the other and there weren't secrets between them, either. Their parents were good friends and the fact that they were neighbors, also helped developing the relationship.

But that night, Blair seemed destroyed. She was a sensitive girl, and Dan knew it, but she was also independent and she just didn't crash down like that every time.

Blair gave a step back and mumbled something.

"Hey, what is it?" Dan said, hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry" she answered, still crying. Her eyes were red and she really looked sad.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked. He started to think that he wasn't going to hear anything good that night.

Blair sat down on the cold floor while Dan went for water. His place was big, and really nice. In there, they had all Alison's paintings hanging in the walls and photos of Rufus in tours or with another famous rock stars.

"Here. Drink it" He told her while he joined her in the floor.

"Thanks, really"

Blair was trying to clean up her tears and Dan just didn't know how to ask.

"Do you remember when I told you that my father was in the hospital?" She started, looking through the window.

"The accident, yeah"

"Today, he passed away, Dan" said Blair.

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Blair. You know how much I liked your father, he was a good man"

"I know. My mom started to freak out a-and…"

Tears started to go down again and Dan hugged her. She just rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"We're moving" she finally said.

"What? Are you guys insane?"

Blair kept crying.

"I'm sorry… that wasn't right. You just can't leave Connecticut. You're not going to leave me alone, Waldorf"

"I'm sorry, too, but there's nothing you can do, so save it, really"

"At least, are you going to visit me?" he asked, touching her hair.

"I hope so. I don't know how it's gonna be. We're just twelve years old, you know? We aren't supposed to face things like this at this age. I can't leave, Humphrey"

"But you are strong. You are really strong, and I'm pretty sure that you're going to find a way of working on that. I'm gonna miss you"

Blair looked at him. He was her brother, even if there wasn't any blood in common between the two of them, and the truth was that she needed him in those moments.

"Besides she's freaking out, how's your mom?" he asked to break the ice.

"She's really bad, you should look at her. Or at least come by and tell her a couple of jokes… that would be nice"

"Yep, you're right. She loves me, just like everybody"

"Sorry, your royalty, Mr. Humphrey" she said, making a reverence and both started to laugh.

Blair felt she didn't even know how to do that but finally the sound of a laugh came out of her.

"And, how's Tyler? Did someone tell him?"

"I'm sure that he doesn't know anything. It isn't the right time, I think. But I guess that mom would find the way"

They kept talking, which means, he kept making her laugh. And the night passed out. It was too late and Blair couldn't stop yawning.

"You should go back, your mom is going to be worried about you" he said.

"She knows I'm going to spend the night with you"

"Excuse me? So you just invited yourself to come by and also planned to sleep here?" he joked. They both laughed again.

"I wasn't really planning to sleep but I'm dying for it, really"

"Well, you can go to my room, because, you know, guests' room is being redecorated… and I'm going to enjoy this"

"Don't worry, here's fine" she said, making herself comfortable next to him.

"Here? In the living room? In the floor? No sheets?"

"Hey mom, stop being a teenage drama-queen, Humphrey. We're going to be fine. I'm too tired to walk to your room"

"It's only in the second floor, Waldorf"

"I know. But I said here, and here is where I'm going to sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"I guess"

"Fine then" he said giving up.

A couple of minutes passed and Dan started to think how his life was going to be without the brunette.

"Hey… so where are you guys going to move?" Dan asked getting a little tired.

No answer.

He looked at Blair, she was already sleeping, and then, he thought that maybe a little rest would be fine.

Next morning he woke up lying on the floor all by himself, which means, all alone, and when he realized that, he went to the street.

There was no moving truck or anything similar. It all seemed quiet and normal, like nothing ever happened.

"Dan, what are you doing?" his mother asked.

"Where's Blair?" he said, asking this time.

"She left early, and I think that he left-left a couple of hours ago"

"But… but why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, a little irritated.

"She asked me not to do that"

"Who cares what she told you? She was my best friend, mom! You had to wake me up!" he yelled, losing control. "I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't say that" he said while his mom hugged him.

"All is going to be fine. You have been together since a long time ago and this doesn't mean that you're going to lose touch"

"I know… I just wish I know where is she going"

"You will know. Give her some time and I'm sure she will write you. Just calm down and eat your breakfast"

Dan knew it wasn't true. Nothing was going to be fine. Not until he find her.

Time passed, and with that time, Dan used to forget a little about her. He continued with his life after a year of waiting a sign that never showed up. She never called or wrote him. She never visited him, either.

Time kept passing, and then, Dan turned seventeen. When his father's band split, problems came. His parents where also separated and they were running out of money, so they had to sell the house. They decided they were moving to New York. Dan was applying to get into a private school with a scholarship because of his dream of getting into Dartmouth, and there were them, in their new apartment in Brooklyn.

Dan didn't know that his life was going to suffer unexpectedly changes.


End file.
